


Podfic of 'The Night Trilogy'

by verityburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Podfic, Present Tense, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of</strong>: Before meeting Sherlock, John had nightmares. After meeting him, he still has. Different ones. Worse ones.</p>
<p><strong>Nightwatch</strong>: 221B Baker Street, a bedroom, at night.</p>
<p><strong>Awakening</strong>: In which not a word is uttered but many things are said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of 'The Night Trilogy'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555366) by [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/pseuds/Chocolamousse). 



> Recorded with the invaluable assistance of the wonderful [staceuo](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2545330/staceuo).

**Length** : 19 mins / **Size** : 18 MB / **Format:** mp3

**Music** : _Hallelujah_ \- Jack Lukeman

**Download** from mediafire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?lv4ph1lv3m6vhgq), (you can listen to Part 1 [on my tumblr](http://verity-burns.tumblr.com/post/46936784947/podfic-title-the-night-trilogy-author))

 

 


End file.
